Wikia Tennis Aces
Wikia Tennis Aces is a upcoming tennis game developed and published by The Sly Guy. It released on January 4, 2019 on The LMMCU streaming service. The game features characters and elements from Into the Ravenverse, Lickerwick, Sly Guy Alliance, Sly Guy NEXT, The GameTime Movie, The Minecraft Arc, The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc, and Transform Animals Island. Official Description Up your game with Zone Speed and Zone Shot! Unleash an arsenal of shots and strategies in all-out tennis battles with friends, family, and your fan-favorite Sly Guy characters. Whether you play locally, online, or using simple controls, intense rallies await! In Adventure mode, experience a new favor of tennis gameplay, with a variety of missions, boss battles and more. Complete missions and boss battles in Adventure mode while mastering the controls. Test your hard-earned skills in singles or doubles with up to 4 players in local or online multiplayer, not to mention Tournament Mode, which lets you challenge the CPU. Store up energy and use it to pull off amazing feats: move so fast the world slows down around you or aim in first-person to send the ball crashing down! Your rivals may attempt to block you, but if they fail, their racket will take damage—and break after three hits. Fully charge your energy to launch the ball with enough force to KO your opponent! Features * Rally against other players in singles or doubles as many Sly Guy characters. * Serve up everything from basic shots to trick shots to split-second blocks. * Use energy to leap after the ball, slow down time, aim in first-person, break rackets, and KO opponents! * Play locally, online, or swing your controller like a real racket in Swing Mode. * Take on CPU opponents in different cups in Tournament Mode. * Adventure mode offers a new flavor of tennis gameplay, with a variety of missions, boss battles and more. Characters Wikia Tennis Aces features 36 playable characters, consisting of 16 characters available at launch so far. More characters will be available post-launch through Aces Tours. Bolded characters are Ace Tour exclusives. A detailed list can be found here. Into the Ravenverse * [[Alice (Into the Ravenverse)|'Alice']] * [[Bucky (Into the Ravenverse)|'Bucky']] * [[Brady (Into the Ravenverse)|'Brady']] * Jay * Raven * Sarah * Scar Lickerwick * Bearnard * [[Blizzy (Lickerwick)|'Blizzy']] * [[Flare (Lickerwick)|'Flare']] * Lickerwick * Max Missiletoe * [[Sir Garnutt (Lickerwick)|'Sir Garnutt']] * Sparks Sly Guy Alliance * [[Khromus (Sly Guy Alliance)|'Khromus']] * [[Vexx (Sly Guy Alliance)|'Vexx']] Sly Guy NEXT * [[ChibiTime (Sly Guy NEXT)|'ChibiTime']] The GameTime Movie * Abby * [[Captain Botsman (The GameTime Movie)|'Captain Botsman']] * [[Fricksy Business (The GameTime Movie)|'Fricksy Business']] * [[King Phantom (The GameTime Movie)|'King Phantom']] * [[Lucy Lucifer (The GameTime Movie)|'Lucy Lucifer']] * Officer Lawson * [[Professor Magnesium (The GameTime Movie)|'Professor Magnesium']] * RealGameTime * [[Rocksan Thorns (The GameTime Movie)|'Rocksan Thorns']] * [[Spot (The GameTime Movie)|'Spot']] * Violet The Minecraft Arc * [[Lara (The Minecraft Arc)|'Lara']] * [[Stewart (The Minecraft Arc)|'Stewart']] * [[Trash (The Minecraft Arc)|'Trash']] * [[Yeetsan (The Minecraft Arc)|'Yeetsan']] The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc * [[Priscilla Potts (Sly Guy NEXT)|'Priscilla Potts']] Transform Animals Island * [[Allison (Transform Animals Island)|'Allison']] * [[Bandit (Transform Animals Island)|'Bandit']] * Blue * Crabby * [[Jenny (Transform Animals Island)|'Jenny']] * Porky * Tang Cups * Abagarth Cup * Dank Meme City Cup * Transform Animals Island Cup * Wikia Cup Tennis Courts Into the Ravenverse * Black Hallows Village * Bronzeguild Academy * Dark Ethor Kingdom (Darkness Tour) * Goldcrest Town (Steampunk Tour) * Lanimere Islands (Shore Tour) Lickerwick * Folklore Forest (Medieval Tour) * Full Moon Mansion * Inferno Isles (Inferno Tour) * North Pole Base (Holiday Tour) * Snow Way Mountain Sly Guy Alliance * Battleborn Coliseum (Dimension Tour) * Vexxtronian Command Base (Time Tour) Sly Guy NEXT * Castle Chibiribu (Super Heroes Tour) The GameTime Movie * Community Central * Discord Highway (Futuristic Tour) * Phantom Underworld * Planet Reddit (Space Tour) * Spotify Stadium (Music Tour) * TBA (TBA Tour) * TBA (TBA Tour) * TBA (TBA Tour) * TBA (TBA Tour) The Minecraft Arc * The End (TBA Tour) * The Forest (TBA Tour) * The Nether (TBA Tour) * The Village (TBA Tour) The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc * Piranha Plant Village (Bad Plant Tour) Transform Animals Island * Burnerbreath Temple (Ninjas Tour) * Grand Sand Desert (Wild West Tour) * King Cove Beach * Rumble Jungle * S.S. Fishlegs (Pirates Tour) Tennis Rackets * Axe Racket (Medieval Tour) * Bomb Racket (Ninjas Tour) * Bone Racket (Inferno Tour) * Boomerang Racket (Inferno Tour) * Boxer Racket (Inferno Tour) * Candy Cane Racket (Holiday Tour) * Christmas Tree Racket (Holiday Tour) * Devil Racket (Inferno Tour) * Dragon Racket (Ninjas Tour) * Festive Light Racket (Holiday Tour) * Flame Racket (Inferno Tour) * Hammer Racket (Ninjas Tour) * Magic Racket (Medieval Tour) * Mistletoe Racket (Holiday Tour) * Mushroom Racket (Medieval Tour) * Present Racket (Holiday Tour) * Royal Racket (Medieval Tour) * Shield Racket (Medieval Tour) * Snake Racket (Ninjas Tour) * Snow Racket (Holiday Tour) * Star Racket (Ninjas Tour) * Stone Racket (Inferno Tour) * Sword Racket (Ninjas Tour) * Wood Racket (Medieval Tour) Story Levels Aces Tour Bad Plant Tour TBA Corruption Tour TBA Darkness Tour Rewards: * Level 1 - Bucky * Level 10 - Mummy Racket * Level 20 - Pencil Racket * Level 30 - Witch Flare * Level 40 - Ice Cream Racket * Level 50 - Wand Racket * Level 60 - High Huntress Sarah * Level 70 - Turtle Shell Racket * Level 80 - Shadow Racket * Level 90 - Dark Ethor Kingdom * Level 100 - Warrior GameTime Expedition Tour TBA Fandom Tour TBA Forest Tour TBA Futuristic Tour TBA Holiday Tour It's the holiday season in Wikia Tennis Aces! Blizzy has arrived to freeze opponents and take the Holiday tournament by storm this winter! In addition to that, Lickerwick and friends have dressed up in some snazzy festive outfits to bring cheer to all tennis players. Score points during online matches and rank up to add them to your collection along with other delightful goodies during the Holiday Tour. Rewards: * Level 1 - Blizzy * Level 10 - Snow Racket * Level 20 - Candy Cane Racket * Level 30 - Pajama Max Missiletoe * Level 40 - Present Racket * Level 50 - Christmas Tree Racket * Level 60 - Snowman Bearnard * Level 70 - Festive Light Racket * Level 80 - Mistletoe Racket * Level 90 - North Pole Base * Level 100 - Santa Lickerwick Inferno Tour Rewards: * Level 1 - Flare * Level 10 - Flame Racket * Level 20 - Stone Racket * Level 30 - Festive Flare * Level 40 - Bone Racket * Level 50 - Boomerang Racket * Level 60 - Chef Crabby * Level 70 - Boxer Racket * Level 80 - Devil Racket * Level 90 - Inferno Isles * Level 100 - Explorer Tang Medieval Tour Huzzah! Travel back to the medieval ages with this special Aces Tour! From the lands of Folklore Forest comes the legendary Sir Garnutt armed with his mighty sword fighting skills. Suit up characters in fantastical outfits such as Sir Garnutt’s squire attire and Raven in her Bronzeguild academy outfit. With luck, you might recruit a mysterious thief for your team. Score points, rank up, and be a legendary hero! Rewards: * Level 1 - Sir Garnutt * Level 10 - Wood Racket * Level 20 - Mushroom Racket * Level 30 - Academy Student Raven * Level 40 - Magic Racket * Level 50 - Axe Racket * Level 60 - Squire Sir Garnutt * Level 70 - Shield Racket * Level 80 - Royal Racket * Level 90 - Folklore Forest * Level 100 - Thief Abby Monster Tour TBA Music Tour TBA Ninjas Tour Rewards: * Level 1 - Allison * Level 10 - Hammer Racket * Level 20 - Sword Racket * Level 30 - Karate Blue * Level 40 - Bomb Racket * Level 50 - Snake Racket * Level 60 - Ninja Tang * Level 70 - Star Racket * Level 80 - Dragon Racket * Level 90 - Burnerbreath Temple * Level 100 - Masked Shadow Scar Pirates Tour Rewards: * Level 1 - Jenny * Level 10 - Water Racket * Level 20 - Sunshine Racket * Level 30 - Detective Blizzy * Level 40 - Skull Flag Racket * Level 50 - Jellyfish Racket * Level 60 - Academy Student Jay * Level 70 - Ghost Racket * Level 80 - Ancient Racket * Level 90 - S.S. Fishlegs * Level 100 - Pirate Porky Shore Tour Rewards: * Level 1 - Bucky * Level 10 - Beach Ball Racket * Level 20 - Clown Racket * Level 30 - Secret Agent Blue * Level 40 - Disco Racket * Level 50 - Banana Racket * Level 60 - Vacation Porky * Level 70 - Test Racket * Level 80 - Tropical Racket * Level 90 - Lanimere Islands * Level 100 - Commando Max Missiletoe Super Heroes Tour TBA Space Tour TBA Steampunk Tour Rewards: * Level 1 - Alice * Level 10 - Glass Racket * Level 20 - Hydrant Racket * Level 30 - Royal Ball Jay * Level 40 - Bolt Racket * Level 50 - Clock Racket * Level 60 - Commando Max Missiletoe * Level 70 - Beehive Racket * Level 80 - Antique Racket * Level 90 - Goldcrest Town * Level 100 - Inventor Alice Wild West Tour Rewards: * Level 1 - Bandit * Level 10 - Dusty Racket * Level 20 - Web Racket * Level 30 - Academy Student Sarah * Level 40 - Pickaxe Racket * Level 50 - Cactus Racket * Level 60 - Fitness Jenny * Level 70 - Wildcard Racket * Level 80 - Shadow Racket * Level 90 - Grand Sand Deset * Level 100 - Cowboy Bandit Category:Video Games Category:RealGameTime Category:E10+ Rated Games Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:2019 Category:January Category:The Sly Guy Category:Into the Ravenverse Category:Lickerwick Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Transform Animals Island Category:Wikia Tennis Aces Category:Sly Guy Alliance Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc Category:The Minecraft Arc